2014-03-01 - Maternal Instincts
America had left about an hour prior, but the evidence of her presence in the form of several empty coke bottles among the remnants of a plate of veggies and fruits lingered. After she had left, Jarvis had come in and made his displeasure at the fact that Nat insisted she was still 'working on it' known in his proper and subtle way... but that had not prevented him from returning with a mug of hot tea and a sandwich, which he had insisted on her eating. Nat was already sick of being coddled on her dietary preferences, but frankly, Jarvis scared her more than Tony did. So she is in the process of complying, finishing up the sandwich and a few last carrots as she watches a spy show on Netflix. Wafting out in the foyer comes the sound of a familiar voice. "Look, I certainly appreciate the fact that she adores my designs, but next time, please try to deflect her requests before she calls me up directly? I am not a personal seamstress, especially at this hour." There is a pause and then Janet steps into view, entering the Sitting Room with a sigh. With her on the phone, she hasn't noticed her surroundings quite yet. "Yes, yes. Don't worry about it. I already handled her. She's going to be the belle of the ball. Just get her to actually wait until normal office hours next time. Thanks, hon." The phone is tapped off and Janet finally catches sight of Natasha watching Netflix. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Nat! I didn't know anyone was hanging around here at this hour." "Waiting on Stark to finish up whatever he's doing in the lab so we can go to bed," Natasha replies, taking a sip of her tea and making a face. This is /not/ an acceptable substitute for coffee. "Everything all right? It's late-- I wasn't intending on keeping anyone up." There's a wave of a hand as Janet indicates her smartphone in the other hand. "Just some wealthy socialite that absolutely positively had to get some adjustments done on one of my dresses and *insisted* that I do it personally." Janet rolls her eyes, signalling just how important she felt the situation was. "I was going to hide here for a while. Mainly because Jarvis can scare off anyone that wants to visit at what he would call 'an inappropriate hour'." Natasha chuckles. "I can see that. We can watch something else. Or not. As I said, I am just waiting for Tony." She shrugs. "I may have to call him and remind him that he agreed to sleep, and sleeping in his actual bed not in the damned lab..." she rolls her eyes, "but such is life." "Oh, don't worry about changing it for my sake. I'm okay with just sitting and talking while you wait." Jan looks over her shoulder back to the door, then takes a place to sit opposite Natasha. The blue eyes shift to the veggie plate and the soda bottles, then grins..."Looks like you've been waiting a long time, hon. You sure you just don't want to march on down there and drag him out kicking and screaming? Might be easier than waiting." "Mm? Oh, no. America was by earlier. We watched a movie, talked about a few things." She shrugs. "I've only been waiting..." she looks at the clock on her HoloID, "fifteen minutes past when Stark said we'd go to bed. I figure I will give him an hour. Then threaten to drink a pot of coffee if he doesn't come to bed." Effective Nat knows how to be effective. There is a light nod from Jan as she settles back in the chair. "Oh, I am sure he would definitely think twice before letting you drink a pot of coffee. Considering he has Jarvis making you eat healthy now. Tony would just *flip*." There is a little giggle at that statement. There is also no explanation as to why she would think Jarvis was in on it, other than the fact that one does not usually eat a veggie tray for movie watching. "Speaking of talking, I was surprised at recent events. Namely how the whole meeting went down." Natasha sighs. "My temper got the better of me, and that is likely to have you or Jen in the Chairman's seat. Too late now." She shrugs. "Simon... was... that was a betrayal. Of Stark, of me. He did not even allow us to have the chance to tell her ourselves. Tony considers the Avengers family... so for both reasons of practicality and his emotional attachment to the team, we chose to share with the Avengers first." She looks very frustrated. "It... was disheartening. The response." There is no argument from Jan. No defense of either side. "It was not in Simon's place to inform Sawyer. It certainly was not appropriate to do so in the middle of an official meeting. The fact that he decided to do so was disruptive at best and certainly disrespectful to all present." She sighs softly. "I know he probably met well, but I know there was an ulterior motive. He could have easily waited until the meeting was done and did his call then. The fact that he made a show of it meant he was trying to make a statement. Perhaps a valid statement, but performed in the wrong manner." Natasha scowls. "His judgment of... well. Stark and I? We are adults. Yes, he had been with Sawyer-- but they are done. Both say so. Oh, they still prattle about loving each other, but they will not return to their previous relationship." She scowls further. "Tony needed me. Needs me. I am concerned for him. Sawyer's death, her resurrection. Brainwashing. Losing Steve. Simon's resurrection, too. So many things this last couple years, and he has not had a moment to breathe." She sighs. "Is it so bad, to try and keep him whole? This child was an unintended consequence, but I am seeing it may actually be..." she pauses, brow furrowing. Whatever she's saying sits ill on her. "...for the best." "No. It is not bad at all." Janet stifles a yawn, turning her head to the side and covering her mouth with a hand. She then returns to face Natasha. "The fact that you are willing to continue with the child only serves that you yourself are changing, too. You can't tell me that you had not considered at least 9 different methods of terminating the pregnancy, and yet you do not act." There is a soft laugh. "You are even consigning yourself to take on the dreaded paperwork demon, just to keep Tony on this side of sane." "To terminate would be detrimental to Stark's mental health," Natasha replies evenly. "Therefore I have only one choice before me. This is what is. Other desires are irrelevant." She sighs ruefully. "Simon... in that moment, I was thinking of how much he was putting at risk. If Sawyer ran off, started another drunken spree, told people... the wrong people..." her hand goes unconsciously to her stomach. "The risk to the child is high enough already without controlling when the general public finds out." "He was too busy being angry and was willing to make that risk, a risk to /my/ child." She scowls darkly. "And without thinking of anything but whatever sordid desire he has towards Stark's ex." Despite the late hour, Jan seems rather attentive. She nods as Natasha brings up Tony's questionable state and Nat's view as to how to keep Tony whole. "That is a valid point. A child of Tony's is bound to draw rather undesirable attention. Media control may be the only thing that can delay that attention." However, it's when Natasha uses the possessive terminology...finally identifying the child as her own, and not just Stark's....that draws a fleeting look of surprise, followed by a slight curling of the lips. Just a hint of a smile. Even that ghost of a smile is short-lived, as Jan speaks. "I will ensure that Sawyer remains passive. She is a smart one. She'll know what would be appropriate to do. As far as Simon goes..." There's a long pause. "...well, there is only so much you can do with Simon. But, if necessary, I will try to have a talk with him as well. "Good luck on Sawyer," Natasha replies, a hint of irritation in her tone. "She feels I have stolen her dreams-- this is what she wanted, to carry his child, to live happily ever after playing house." Natasha's expression makes it clear how entirely stupid she finds that concept. "As for Simon, I /will/ handle him if he poses a threat." "Oh, I have no doubt you will handle Simon. And I don't know if I want to see that happen or not." Janet rises to her feet. "In the meantime, I should be able to talk to Sawyer. Just as long as I don't ask how she is doing or bring up Tony in any way. Should prove interesting." Janet jerks a thumb back out the door. "I gotta go crash, so was heading back over to the studio. I'd sleep here, but the studio is just down a bit from here anyways. However, if you need me to go drag Tony out of the lab, just let me know. I don't think it's hermetically sealed, so if he ignores me I should be able to still get in." Natasha laughs. "No, I have him..." she pulls out her id and fires off a text. "I should head to bed myself... I am sure he'll meet me there momentarily. Good night, Jan." And she rises, making her way out of the room.